


A Lonely Performance

by datfearlessfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Author Regrets Everything, three out of five of these drabbles have been roman angst someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl
Summary: @imtooaromanticforthis: instead of virgil being a little sneaky boi in a theatre, its roman and maybe angst? or a fluffy scene
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prinxiety Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Lonely Performance

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will grow tired of Roman angst. Today is not that day

To say that he hadn't been to the stage in a while was an understatement. Dust coated every inch of the stage. Granted, Roman put it there so that the pristine atmosphere didn't startle him as much once he returned. He couldn’t recall the last time he stared out into the seats, waiting to be filled, the anticipation of a show about to start.

Or rather, he didn’t want to recall it.

Coming here was on a whim. Boredom or some other grey emotion culminating in returning to a scene he didn’t know he was missing. If he closed his eyes and felt the gleam of the spotlight in his eye he could imagine the seats being filled with thousands of spectators, ready to watch him launch into a solo number where he bounces screws the stage laying his desires out to the world. Or begin a soliloquy of his woes. He would bring the crowd to tears with his story.

Although, frankly, Roman had grown tired of acting.

Not on a stage, at least, now for now. There was something uncomfortable in the thought. This was his second home, his sanctuary. Letting go of it felt like letting go of the last vestiges of what made him _Roman_.

As if there was much that made him in the first place.

“Hey Roman.”

He would vehemently deny the undignified screech he let out.

“Sweet Zeus, don’t scare me like that, Virgil,” Roman sighed, turning to greet the man in the wings.

Virgil only grinned and shrugged walking over to stand beside Roman.

Things were… strange with Virgil now. They were friends. Not that they weren’t already, but there was still some tension between them before. Old wounds not quite fully healed. But ever since meeting Nico something shifted. They spent more time with each other. They were vulnerable.

It scared Roman as much as it reassured him.

“Is it weird that I’m both not surprised and really surprised that you’re here?” Virgil asked.

Roman glanced over at Virgil briefly before affixing his gaze back on the seats. “Any reason why?”

“I mean, this is like, your spot,” Virgil mumbled.

Roman couldn’t help the wry smile that crossed his face.

“How specific. Any more clever observations?” Roman teased, fully turning to face the anxious side.

“Shut up you know what I meant,” Virgil shot back. “I just didn’t know if you would be ok coming here, considering last time..”

The silence was too thick.

It was the silence of an audience watching the actor forget the script, center stage. It was the pitying stares as Roman struggled to say something, anything, just _remember how to respond_ -

But the lights still beat down on his skin. He still had a performance to play.

And no show was without improvisation.

“I was just tired. And there’s nothing more invigorating than being here!” He punctuated it with a flourish. Back on script.

But the audience wasn’t so easily fooled.

“Roman. What’s wrong?” Virgil asked, stepping just an inch closer.

“I- I’m fine, I promise Virge-”  
  


“Roman.”

And the most shocking thing of all was the fact that his tone wasn’t angry or accusatory. It was level, it was soft. Funnily enough, it reminded Roman of Patton in a way.

“Virgil- I- can-” Roman stumbled, the script in shreds, his façade crumbling for the world to see. “Can- can I get a hug?”

Virgil only opened his arms. An invitation.

He still hesitated as he curled his arms around the other side’s waist. He shook uncontrollably. Even now, the tears wouldn’t come, despite how much he felt like they were about to spill over at any moment. He opened and closed his mouth several times as he struggled with the right words to say to save face, to explain why he was such a mess but nothing came.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s up Roman. Not right now. I promise it’s ok,” Virgil murmured, taking a hand and carding it through Roman’s hair gently.

At that, Roman finally broke down. Sobs racked his entire frame and all through the while, Virgil held him close and whispered to him that everything would be ok.

Roman finally felt like he could believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
